El shinobi y la divinidad
by AMTT94
Summary: Athena viaja al mundo de naruto y se encuentra con Sasuke, luego de una confrontación entre los dos, Athena y Sasuke inician un viaje junto. El único personaje de Campione! Que apare sera por el momento será Athena.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction, así que por favor sean tolerantes.**

**Se trata de un crossover entre las series anime Campione! Y Naruto. La historia trata de que ****Athena, viaja al mundo de Naruto y conoce a ****Sasuke Uchiha, entonces ella lo obliga a enseñarle su mundo.**

**Cronológicamente la historia se sitúa, justo después de que Sasuke derrota a Itachi. **

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Campione! Ni de ninguno de los personajes de ambas series. **

Capitulo 1: El encuentro

Se encontraba lloviendo en la fortaleza abandonada de los Uchiha, hace unos instantes acababa de concluir una feroz batalla entre dos poderosos shinobis, y como resultado de la misma, Itachi Uchiha se encontraba muerto en el suelo, y muy cerca de él se encontraba Sasuke sentado, apoyado contra una pared. El se encontraba mirando el cuerpo muerto de Itachi, entonces, se desmaya a causa del agotamiento y de sus heridas.

Después de que Sasuke, se desmaya, Zetsu que había observado toda la confrontación, sale de su escondite.

Zetsu Blanco: "Bueno, bueno,… fue una pelea interesante, aunque lo lamento por Itachi, sinceramente no puedo creer que haya perdido"

Zetsu Negro: "Pero aun así perdió, como sea, tenemos que informarle esto a Tobi, vamos"

Entonces Zetsu partió para decirle a Tobi que Itachi había muerto. Cuando Zetsu se aleja del lugar, otra persona aparece y se acerca a Sasuke, esta persona también había visto la confrontación entre los hermanos y sentía curiosidad sobre el Uchiha que todavía estaba vivo.

Persona desconocida (pensando): "… interesante, este chico podría servirme, pero por ahora seré buena y curare sus heridas"

La persona desconocida toma a Sasuke inconsciente y se lo lleva lejos del área, para tratar sus heridas.

Unos minutos más tarde Sasuke, que se encontraba acostado en el suelo, empezaba a despertarse, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, y se puso de pie, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero eso era todo, el resto de él estaba bien. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que se había desmallado.

Sasuke Uchiha (murmurando): "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me pudo haber traído aquí? Mas importante…"

Sasuke se encontraba en medio del bosque y detrás de el había una gran roca, eso era todo lo que podía deducir de su entorno, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el estado de su cuerpo, al observar la posición del sol dedujo que solo había estado inconsciente unos minutos, pero aun así el estado de su cuerpo era excelente. Aunque algún ninja medico hubiese curado sus heridas, el debería seguir muy agotado y maltrecho por su pelea con Itachi, pero ese no era el caso, salvo por un ligero dolor de cabeza, el se encontraba a un 100 por ciento de su capacidad.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensando): Esto es extraño, acaso Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo, me trajeron aquí y curaron mis heridas, de ser así ¿Dónde demonios están?, no puedo percibir la presencia de nadie, ¿acaso mi cuerpo inconsciente, vino hasta aquí por sí solo y se curó solo?, no, es imposible, definitivamente alguien me trago hasta aquí, la pregunta es ¿Quién?"

En ese momento algo extraño sucedió, todo el espacio se tiño de un color purpura oscuro. El suelo, las plantas, el cielo todo estaba teñido del mismo color, y aunque Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto por esto, internamente estaba muy sorprendido.

Sasuke Uchiha (murmurando): "qué demonios…."

Persona desconocida: "Ho…veo que ya as despertado chico"

Sasuke al escuchar la vos, se dio vuelta, y ahí arriba de la roca, había una pequeña niña, de baja estatura y piel pálida, que no podía tener más de 12 o 13 años, con pelo blanco y ojos morados, la niña llevaba un chaleco amarillo-crema, debajo de el tenia puesto lo que parecía una remera blanca, la chica también llevaba una pequeña falda de color azul oscuro, un par de largas medias azules, que cubrían la mayor parte de sus piernas, un par de zapatos negros y un gorro de lana de color azul que llevaba lo que a simple vista parecían dos pequeñas orejas puntiagudas. A pesar de la apariencia linda y algo infantil de la chica, Sasuke no se confiaba, ella había aparecido casi de la nada, él ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir su presencia hasta que escucho su vos, no la sintió acercarse, además la chica tenía una cara muy inexpresiva y fría.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Quién…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta y para sorpresa de Sasuke, la chica literal mente desapareció y reapareció a su lado, en tan solo un instante, ella lo miraba fijamente. Ante esto dio un pequeño salto asía atrás para alejarse un poco de ella.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "¿Un jutsu de teletransportación? Esta niña, definitivamente no es una persona normal, ella ejerce una especie de presión contra mí, es en verdad muy molesto, y ¿qué es esto que siento?, algo que viene de ella, no estoy del todo seguro pero no se siente como chakra, es diferente hasta cierto punto, no solo eso, esta niña parece tener una especie de aura oscura a su alrededor, sería mejor que me preparara para atacarla de ser necesario."

Persona desconocida: "No tienes que estar tan tenso, puedes tranquilizarte mi intensión no es hacerte daño, después de todo te necesito bien físicamente, de lo contrario dudo de que me puedas ser de utilidad."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Tu me trajiste aquí y curaste mis heridas?"

Persona desconocida: "así es, yo fui la que te salvo y por lo tanto tu estas en deuda con migo y ya he decidido la forma en que me pagaras."

La chica hablaba sin mostrar prácticamente ninguna emoción en su rostro, era calmada y fría, a Sasuke le recordaba a sí mismo.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Persona desconocida: "Digamos que soy nueva por aquí, así que quiero que me muestres este mundo, quiero que viajes con migo y me muestres los distintos centros urbanos y que me enseñes la división política de este mundo, básicamente te estoy pidiendo que seas mi sirviente por un tiempo y que me enseñes todo lo que sabes del mundo."

Cuando la niña termino su explicación Sasuke, simplemente lanzo un suspiro, y dijo.

Sasuke Uchiha: "yo no soy sirviente de nadie."

Al decir eso, Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse del área, después de dar unos pasos la chica desapareció de donde estaba y apareció frente, a él, pero esta vez ella estaba flotando en el aire para estar a la misma altura que él, eso sorprendió a Sasuke aunque el intento fingir que no era así al mantener la cara seria que lleva siempre.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensando): "Esta flotando en el aire….yo nunca escuche hablar de un jutsu que hiciera eso, además no la vi hacer ninguna señal con las manos, ¿Qué significa esto?

Persona desconocida: "Eres una persona terca y muy orgullosa, Sasuke Uchiha, sabes...no puedo dejarte ir así como así."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo nunca te lo dije."

Persona desconocida: "Ho, yo sé quién eres, estuve observando tu pelea con tu hermano."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Tu observaste mi batalla con Itachi?"

Persona desconocida: "si, y la verdad es que yo no era la única, había un hombre extraño que parecía una planta que también los vio combatir, como sea ¿qué te parecería hacer una pequeña apuesta Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Persona desconocida: "yo y tu, vamos a pelear, si yo gano tu aceptaras el ser mi sirviente por un tiempo y mostrarme este mundo, pero si tu ganas, te dejare ir y no volveré a molestarte, que te parece."

Sasuke, pensaba en la apuesta que le ofreció la chica, el no entendía por qué ella se refería al mundo con la expresión "este mundo" como si ella no formara parte de él, pero no le importaba mucho. Sasuke decide, acceder a esa apuesta por un par de motivos, primero su cuerpo se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, segundo tenia curiosidad en las capacidades de la niña, ya que hasta ahora había echo un par de cosas interesantes, y tercero no creía que pudiera evitar la confrontación de todas formas.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Esta bien, acepto la apuesta hagámoslo."

Tanto la chica como Sasuke tomaron distancia, el uno del otro para iniciar. El primero en hacer algo fue la chica. Ella que todavía seguía levitando levanto su mano y la apunto hacia Sasuke, con el puño sin serrar, de su mano salió, lo que parecía ser una gran ventisca de color purpura oscuro que fue directamente hacia Sasuke. Este último, rápidamente desvaino su Chokutō, para defenderse del ataque, lo que dio un resultado positivo para el ya que fue capaz de detener la ventisca al golpearla con su espada. Aun así Sasuke sintió que el poder de ese ataque era muy fuerte, si no fuera porque su arma era una espada Kusanagi, el no hubiera podido resistir el ataque, además, noto que la tierra que se encontraba debajo de donde había pasado la ventisca estaba trisada, ese hecho solo probaba, lo poderoso que en verdad había sido el ataque de esa chica, pero aun así eso no es lo que más llamo la atención de Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensando): "Otra vez, otra vez ella realizo un jutsu sin hacer ninguna señal de manos, ¿acaso esa técnica es como el Rasengan de Naruto o mi Chidori?"

Persona desconocida: "Esa espada…debe de ser muy buena, una espada ordinaria no hubiera podido soportar mi hechizo."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Hechizo?"

Persona desconocida (pensando): "a es cierto, las personas de este mundo, a diferencia de las del mío, no interpretan las acciones, realizadas mediante la manipulación de la energía vital del cuerpo, como magia, ¿Cómo era que lo llamaba la gente de este mundo? A si, era jutsu"

Sasuke se abalanzo a toda velocidad, contra la chica e intento cortarla a la mitad con su Chokutō, pero justo cuando la hoja de su espada estaba por tocarla ella desapareció y reapareció varios metros detrás de él. La chica que se encontraba levitando a unos centímetros del suelo, miraba a Sasuke con una cara inexpresiva.

Persona desconocida: "Eres rápido chico, estoy sorprendida"

Sasuke, decide activar su Sharingan, para atraparla en un Genjutsu y así terminar la pelea de unas ves, pero cuando mira a la chica directamente a los ojos con su Sharingan para hacerlo, algo extraño sucede.

Persona desconocida: "Vas a usar esos ojos locos con migo….ha entiendo quieres engañarme con una ilusión, pues lamento decirte que eso no funciona con migo."

Nada, no paso nada, Sasuke literalmente no podía encerrar a la chica en un Genjutsu, su Sharingan tenía cero efecto sobre ella, ante esto Sasuke quedo estupefacto al punto que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, el que con sus poderes visuales había podido contrarrestar las habilidades de Itachi, a esta niña no podía hacerle nada, pero eso no era todo lo que le sorprendió.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensando): "¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi Sharingan no funciona con esta mocosa? Cuando batalle con Itachi mis ojos funcionaron de maravilla, pero cada vez que intento usar mis poderes visuales sobre esta niña no funcionan, es como si estuviera enfocando mi ataque en la nada, además ¿qué demonios es esto que estoy viendo? Mi Sharingan es capaz de ver el flujo de chakra de las personas, cosa que ahora no estoy viendo, esta niña posee una extraña energía dentro de ella, no es chakra, aunque es similar en algunos aspectos, es algo diferente, ¿acaso esta chica no posee chakra? Pero eso es imposible, esta niña…no es humana."

Sasuke, rápidamente corrió hacia la chica, y le lanzo un par de Shurikens y Kunais, pero cuando estos llegaron a la chica rebotaron como si esta tuviera la piel de piedra o algo parecido. Entonces la chica empezó a elevarse por el aire hasta estar a una distancia de 20 metros del suelo y se posiciono arriba de Sasuke.

Persona desconocida: "Las armas mortales convencionales no pueden herirme."

Ante esto Sasuke hiso unas rápidas señales de manos y dijo.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Elemento fuego: jutsu gran dragón de fuego"

En ese instante una gran llamarada de fuego con forma de dragón salió de la boca de Sasuke y fue directamente hacia la chica, que lo esquivo con relativa facilidad, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en otro lado, pero a Sasuke no le importo ya que el objetivo de esta técnica no era darle a ella. Sasuke realizo la misma técnica un par de veces consecutivas, siempre disparando hacia el cielo y fingiendo que le disparaba a la chica.

Persona desconocida: "Olvidas que te dije que estuve observando tu enfrentamiento con tu hermano, yo ya sé lo que planeas, le hiciste lo mismo a él."

Sasuke Uchiha: "que lo sepas es irrelevante ya que la técnica que voy a realizar a continuación no se puede esquivar."

Sasuke había utilizado el jutsu gran dragon de fuego, para poder calentar la atmósfera, haciendo que se formen en pocos segundos nubes de tormenta muy densas. Ahora Sasuke podía utilizar su habilidad más poderosa, el Kirin, un jutsu en el que Sasuke aprovecha la naturaleza de los truenos del mismo ambiente para poder concentrarse de esa forma con ellos, permitiéndole utilizar todo el poder de la tormenta, creando un poderoso disparo de gran poder destructivo que va a la velocidad de un rayo. Esta es una técnica imposible de esquivar debido a que el ataque se mueve a una velocidad de 300000 Km/segundo.

La niña descendió a la tierra y ahora se encontraba a barios metros de distancia de Sasuke, en ese momento el levanto la mano en el cielo y dijo fuerte.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¡Kirin!

Entonces del cielo descendió un gran rayo con una forma monstruosa que fue directamente hacia la chica y cuando llego a ella causo una gran explosión que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Se acabo, no ay forma de que pudiera haber sobrevivido a eso"

Sasuke se proponía a marcharse cuando de repente escucho.

Persona desconocida: "Espera, este combate no ha culminado aun"

Sasuke, al escuchar la vos poso sus ojos sobre la nube de polvo que empezaba a disiparse. Al desaparecer por completo la nube de polvo, quedo visible la niña que estaba sin rasguño alguno, dentro de lo que parecía ser una burbuja o esfera, transparente, dorada que tenía unos símbolos dorados alrededor. Parecía ser algún tipo de defensa, como un escudo o algo así, Sasuke, que quedo impresionado por el hecho de que su técnica más poderosa no le hiso ni un rasguño a la chica, rápidamente hiso unas señales con las manos y la ataco de nuevo.

Sasuke Uchiha: "jutsu gran bola de fuego."

Sasuke le lanzo a la niña una gran bola de fuego que choco con su escudo pero no le hiso absolutamente nada.

Persona desconocida: "Sasuke, dudo que tengas alguna habilidad que pueda sobrepasar esta defensa."

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "Mierda, esa defensa debe ser incluso mejor que el escudo de arena de Gaara, esta mocosa es...hasta ahora me ha mostrado la capacidad de aparecer y reaparecer aparentemente donde quiera, invulnerabilidad al genjutsu y a las armas y ahora esto, enserio ¿Qué diablos es esta niña? Ni siquiera Itachi era tan monstruoso, aparte de eso sigo sin ver que haga señales con las manos, ¿Cómo hace todo lo que hace?"

En ese momento la esfera que cubría a la niña desapareció por completo, aparentemente ella misma la quito, Sasuke al ver eso se abalanzo nuevamente contra la niña para cortarla con su espada.

Persona desconocida (pensando): "un ataque directo, que ingenuo."

La chica levanto su mano y apunto hacia Sasuke que venía hacia ella, y al igual como paso al inicio de la pelea, una ventisca de color purpura oscuro salió de la mano de la chica y fue directamente a Sasuke. Cuando la ventisca impacto con el joven Uchiha aparece una gran nube de humo y al disiparse se muestra que donde se encontraba Sasuke hay un tronco, que inmediatamente es destruido por la ventisca.

Persona desconocida: "mm…ya veo lo que planea"

Entonces Sasuke aparece detrás de la chica, listo para atacarla con su Chokutō, pero esta vez el ha canalizado su Chidori a través de la hoja de su espada y de esta manera a aumentar su poder de corte. El estaba tan cerca de la chica que ella no iba a poder esquivar el ataque, pero entonces la niña da vuelta la cabeza y mira directamente a la espada de Sasuke, en ese momento sus ojos comienzas a brillar, y eso no pasa desapercibido por el Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): ¿Acaso es algún tipo de técnica ocular?

Y justo cuando la espada estaba por llegar a su objetivo se detiene y queda inmóvil, Sasuke intenta moverla pero no puede, el decide soltarla y para su sorpresa ve como la espada no cae al suelo y queda suspendida en el aire. Un instante después de eso, en la espada aparecen un montón de líneas rojas como si se estuviera trisando, y finalmente sucede, la espada se rompe en pedazos y caen al suelo. Esto deja a Sasuke estupefacto, pero aun así el intenta mantener su rostro sereno.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "¿Cómo es esto posible?, detuvo mi espada sin siquiera tocarla, no solo eso, la mantuvo suspendida en el aire, la única persona que conozco que podía mover una espada así era Orochimaru, pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo pudo destruir mi espada? Maldita sea, mi Chokutō era una espada Kusanagi, se suponía que era increíblemente resisten, de hecho era más resistente que el diamante, y aun así esta chica la hiso pedazos sin la utilización de ninguna fuerza destructiva aparente"

Sasuke se recupero, y nuevamente volvió a atacar a la chica, esta vez utilizo su Chidori Eisō, esta técnica consiste en darle al Chidori original la forma de una lanza o cuchilla. Con esta habilidad Sasuke puede fácilmente atravesar el cuerpo del oponente y matarlo. Debido a la corta distancia que había entre él y la chica, Sasuke suponía que a ella no le daría tiempo de desplegar esa barrera dorada que uso antes, pero cuando su ataque estaba a punto de llegar a la niña, está nuevamente pudo defenderse de forma eficaz al levantar su mano y lanza la ventisca de color purpura oscuro, pero a diferencia de antes, en vez de ir directamente a Sasuke, la ventisca se queda cerca de la chica y se expande creando una especie de pared, que recibe el ataque de Sasuke antes de que llegue a la chica.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "¿También puede usar la ventisca para defenderse?"

Justo después de que el último ataque de Sasuke fallara, la chica desaparece y reaparece detrás del joven Uchiha, rápidamente ella coloca su mano en la espalda de Sasuke y entonces.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Mierda, me descuide."

Entonces el joven Uchiha fue lanzado con gran fuerza, por la ventisca, contra unos árboles, que se derrumbaron por completo cuando Sasuke choco con ellos. Después de este ataque Sasuke queda tirado entre los arboles mal herido.

La chica se acerca al joven Uchiha que está en el suelo.

Persona desconocida: "El encuentro se acabo, Sasuke Uchiha, yo gano, por cierto no tienes que preocuparte mucho por tus heridas, me contuve en ese último ataque, además puedo curarte pero eso depende de ti, dime aceptaras las condiciones de nuestra apuesta o tengo que castigarte un poquito más."

Sasuke contemplaba sus opciones, por un lado se encontraba muy herido y necesitaba atención médica, si aceptaba la apuesta, ella curaría sus heridas, pero él tendría que convertirse en un sirviente. Por otro lado podría seguir luchando pero en su estado actual no duraría mucho, y salir corriendo tampoco era una opción, puesto que tanto la chica como su orgullo se lo impedirían. Así que al final Sasuke dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió tomar la primera opción, debido a que en verdad necesitaba atención médica y además porque él quería descubrir más acerca de esta enigmática chica.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Acepto los términos de la puesta, después de todo es lo justo, yo perdí y por lo tanto como estipula la apuesta seré tu sirviente por un tiempo y te mostrare este mundo."

Persona desconocida: "Bien entonces."

La niña coloca la mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y todas las heridas del mismo comienzan a sanar al punto que en unos minutos Sasuke esta como nuevo y es capaz de levantarse. En ese momento todo el espacio que seguía teñido de un color purpura oscuro volvió a la normalidad.

Persona desconocida: "Bueno Vamos entonces."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Espera, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Persona desconocida: "Ho….ya era hora de que lo preguntaras, bueno mi nombre es Athena"

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "Athena ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Bueno de esta mocosa ya nada me sorprende."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Entonces dime Athena ¿Qué eres?"

Athena: "Tu…no necesitas saberlo Sasuke Uchiha, para ti yo solo soy Athena, tu ama temporal, ahora basta de charla, ¡vamos!"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Exactamente ¿adónde vamos a ir?"

Athena: "A cualquier parte está bien en realidad, quiero saber todo acerca de este mundo, supongo que primero deberíamos ir a algún centro urbano"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Muy bien pero, antes de eso, Athena quiero que me permitas ir a buscar a mis camaradas, veras antes de mi lucha con Itachi los deje atrás"

Athena: "Esta bien vamos a buscarlos, a y Sasuke tengo que decirte una cosa más"

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Qué?"

Athena: "Tienes que dirigirte a mí como Athena-sama"

Sasuke Uchiha (con el seño fruncido): "Andando ¡Athena!"

Athena: "En verdad eres un muchacho terco"

Y así el dúo partió en busca de los camaradas de Sasuke.

**Este es el fin del capítulo uno, estaré haciendo más pronto**

**Por favor dejen comentarios**

**Y perdonen los errores de ortografía**

**Aceptare cualquier critica que quieran hacerme. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo dos.**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Campione! Ni de ninguno de los personajes de ambas series. **

Capitulo 2: La reina de todas las serpientes.

En una base de Akatsuki, Tobi y Zetsu, discutían el paradero de Sasuke, ya que cuando lo habían ido a buscar a la fortaleza de los Uchiha, este había desaparecido.

Tobi: "Zetsu ¿estás seguro de que Sasuke estaba inconsciente cuando lo dejaste?"

Zetsu Blanco: "Estoy seguro, completamente seguro, el ya había gastado todo su chakra cuando termino la pelea, y estaba muy lastimado."

Zetsu Negro: "Yo no me equivocaría con algo así Tobi, te aseguro que él estaba inconsciente cuando fuimos a buscarte."

Tobi: "¿Había alguien más, allí? ¿Alguien que pudiera habérselo llevado?"

Zetsu Blanco: "No, yo no vi a nadie en el lugar."

Tobi: "Pues si Sasuke estaba inconsciente no pudo haberse ido solo, alguien tuvo que habérselo llevado."

Zetsu Blanco: "Tal vez fueron los de Konohagakure."

Tobi: "Yo estuve con ellos hasta que viniste a buscarme, es imposible que hayan llegado a Sasuke antes que yo."

Zetsu Negro: "El que se lo haya llevado, tuvo que hacerlo cuando yo fui a buscarte y dudo que haya sido alguien que hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento, el que se lo llevo de seguro estuvo observando la confrontación y no fui capaz de detectarlo. Sabemos que los compañeros de Sasuke no pudieron hacerlo ya que en todo momento estuvieron con Kisame, y seguían con el después de que Sasuke desapareciera."

Tobi: "¿Dónde están ellos ahora?"

Zetsu Negro: "Cuando supieron de la desaparición de Sasuke, decidieron ir a buscarlo por su propia cuenta."

Zetsu Blanco: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Tobi?

Tobi: "De momento mandare a kisame a buscar al buey de ocho colas y nosotros dos buscaremos a Sasuke, es importante encontrarlo, nos puede ser de mucha utilidad".

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de distancia, Sasuke y Athena llevaban horas tratando de encontrar a Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo, y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Athena: "¿no tienes ninguna idea de donde puedan estar?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "No estoy muy seguro, pero te puedo decir que estamos lejos de ellos, si estuviéramos cerca, Karin ya me hubiera detectado y habría venido hacia mí."

Athena: "¿Detectado?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Si, Karin es un ninja sensor, ella tiene la capacidad de detectar la presencia de otras personas a través de su chakra. Ella es tan buena que puede detectar sus objetivos desde una gran distancia, así como decir exactamente quien está entre una multitud de personas."

Athena: "Entiendo…sin duda debe de ser una habilidad muy útil."

Sasuke Uchiha: "No tienes ni idea, por cierto, esta anocheciendo ¿qué quieres hacer?"

Athena: "Me da lo mismo, pero sinceramente preferiría encontrar a tus amigos rápido."

Sasuke Uchiha: "En las cercanías hay un pueblo, pasaremos la noche allí y mañana seguiremos buscando"

Athena: "De acuerdo"

Y así, los dos se hospedaron en un pequeño pueblo de la zona. Por petición de Athena, dieron un pequeño paseo por el pueblo y luego fueron a una posada.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Esta habitación que nos dieron es muy pequeña, pero supongo que para una noche está bien, como sea iré a comer algo, Athena ¿quieres venir?"

Athena: "no."

Ella respondía sin emoción alguna y con una expresión muy fría en su rostro, pero eso no le molestaba a Sasuke ya que el mismo tendía a ser así.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?"

Athena: "No Sasuke Uchiha, no quiero nada"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Como desees"

Sasuke salió de la habitación y se fue a comer algo, Athena que quedo sola en la habitación pensaba profundamente.

Athena (pensamiento): "Por lo que vi del pueblo, puedo decir que la civilización humana en este mundo, no cuenta con grandes avances tecnológicos o científicos, pero tampoco se encuentran en la edad de piedra, tienen electricidad y otros artefactos tecnológicos, yo diría que en este mundo hay una combinación de tecnología moderna y antigua, aunque solo he visto este pueblo por lo tanto no puedo estar del todo segura. Una diferencia importante que hay entre este mundo y el mundo del que provengo, es que la gente de este mundo no oculta la magia, o como ellos lo llaman, los jutsus, de los civiles comunes."

Después de un rato, Sasuke regreso a la habitación y se disponía a dormir, cuando vio que Athena estaba sentada en una silla, viendo las estrellas, le pregunto.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Acaso no piensas descansar? Acuéstate a dormir un poco o no tendrás energía para mañana."

Athena miro un momento a Sasuke y luego sin decir nada siguió viendo las estrellas.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Como quieras, mañana partimos al amanecer."

Con esto Sasuke se durmió, y a la mañana siguiente.

Athena: "Despierta, el sol ya salió"

Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos y miro a la dirección de donde le hablaba la chica, solo para descubrir que ella se encontraba en el mismo lugar y con la misma posición que estaba cuando se fue a dormir.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "¿Acaso no durmió siquiera un poco en toda la noche?"

Los dos dejaron el pueblo y comenzaron a caminar, hacia otro poblado con la esperanza de encontrar a los compañeros de Sasuke. Mientras caminaban Sasuke, por petición de Athena, le da una descripción detallada de la apariencia de sus compañeros.

Athena: "Tengo una idea."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Una idea? ¿Cuál idea?"

Entonces un circulo oscuro apareció detrás de Athena, y de el salieron un montón de búhos, que se dispersaron rápidamente por toda el área.

Athena: "Son mis sirvientes, buscaran a tus camaradas"

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "Eso era… ¿un jutsu de invocación?"

En un pueblo, Suigetsu y Jūgo estaban comiendo plácidamente dango (bolas de masa hervida), mientras que Karin se quejaba.

Karin: "¡Como pueden comer así como así, cuando Sasuke está desaparecido!

Suigetsu: "Cálmate Karin, cuando terminemos de comer vamos a buscar a Sasuke, además ayer lo buscamos todo el santo día, ¡déjanos descansar un poco mujer!"

Karin: "Cállate Suigetsu y termina tu comida de una maldita ves."

Jūgo: "¡Chicos, miren eso!"

Jūgo, señalaba con un dedo a un búho, de tamaño considerable, que venía volando justo asía ellos. El se acerco a Jūgo y empozo a hablar con él, después de un rato el búho tomo vuelo y se fue por donde vino.

Suigetsu: "¿Qué te dijo el ave?"

Jūgo: "El búho me acaba de informar la localización de Sasuke."

Suigetsu y Karin: "¡Que!"

Jūgo: "Vamos, tenemos que ir por donde se fue el búho."

Así los tres fueron siguiendo al búho, que se adentro en el bosque. Un rato después Karin detecto a Sasuke.

Karin: "Puedo sentir el chakra de Sasuke, el está cerca, vamos rápido."

Karin, contenta por haber encontrado a Sasuke empezó a ir más rápido.

Suigetsu: "¡He espéranos, Karin, te digo que nos esperes!"

Los tres siguieron rápidamente, hasta que Karin se detuvo de repente, esto hiso que sus dos compañeros también se detuvieran.

Suigetsu: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? Tú eras la que estaba más desesperada por encontrar a Sasuke."

Karin (pensamiento): "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?"

Jūgo: "¿Karin? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Karin: "He…si, lo que pasa es que siento algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, que está cerca de Sasuke."

Suigetsu: "¿Un enemigo?"

Karin: "no, no lo creo, está muy cerca de Sasuke como para ser un enemigo, lo que pasa es que siento algo extraño de él."

Jūgo: "¿Algo extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Karin: "Lo que debería sentir como chakra, se siente extraño, como si no fuera chakra"

Suigetsu: "Eso…"

Karin: "No solo es eso lo que me llama la atención, esta persona sea quien sea es muy poderosa, en verdad es mucho muy poderosa."

Suigetsu: "Bueno….pero si no es un enemigo no importa, ¿no?, sigamos para poder encontramos con Sasuke de una maldita ves."

Jūgo: "Estoy deacuerdo, sigamos."

Los tres surgieron adelante y finalmente llegaron a Sasuke.

Suigetsu: "¡Sasuke!"

Karin: "¡Sasuke! ¡Al fin te encontramos!"

Jūgo: "Nos alegra verte, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Chicos…a mí también me complace verlos, no se preocupen estoy bien, ayer pase todo el día buscándolos."

Suigetsu: "A supimos que derrotaste a Itachi."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Si, pude matar a ese bastardo."

Karin: "Sasuke ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué despareciste?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Bueno, veras yo…."

Jūgo: "Sasuke, ¿Quién es ella?

Jūgo apuntaba con un dedo a la pequeña niña que se encontraba al lado de Sasuke, que tenia al búho que habían seguido en su brazo. Sasuke les explico que esa niña fue quien se lo llevo cuando estaba inconsciente y curo sus heridas, y que él había decidido que ella los acompañaría en su viaje, y también les dijo que su nombre era Athena. El obvio en su explicación la parte en que combatía con ella y perdía. Esto no pareció molestarla ya que no dijo nada.

Athena (Pensamiento): "Chico orgulloso."

Cuando Sasuke termino su explicación, Suigetsu se acerco y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Athena, ante esto ella no se inmuto siquiera un poco.

Suigetsu: "Vaya en verdad es una chica linda, cuando crezca será toda una preciosura."

Jūgo (susurrándole a Karin): "¿Esta niña es la persona poderosa que decías?"

Karin: "…Si…"

Jūgo: "Pues no me parece tan poderosa."

Karin (pensamiento): "No hay duda alguna, este gran poder que siento proviene de esta pequeña niña, pero exactamente ¿Qué es este poder? No es chakra, es diferente, pero lo más importante, ella…esta niña es tan…tan…tan linda, o por dios es preciosa, quiero abrazarla…y…quiero besarla y…quiero, quiero."

Suigetsu: "Karin ¿Por qué tienes la cara toda roja?"

Karin: "He… heee…por nada, ¿Qué te importa? Cállate Suigetsu."

Suigetsu: "No es para que te enojes así, solo te estaba preguntando."

Jūgo: "Sasuke, ahora que has matado a Itachi, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Sasuke Uchiha (Pensamiento): "Athena básicamente me dijo que quería ir para todos lados y conocer el mundo así que…."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Chicos la misión que Hebi tiene ahora es, tomarse unas vacaciones."

Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo: "¿Qué?"

Ya habían pasado barios días desde que Sasuke dijo que se tomarían unas vacaciones, desde entonces el equipo Hebi, junto con Athena, han estado yendo de pueblo en pueblo, sin tener un rumbo figo. En sus viajes Sasuke le explico a Athena, los principios del ninjutsu, genjutsu, y taijutsu, también le explico un poco de la historia del mundo, así como el sistema de países y aldeas escondidas. Actual mente ellos se encontraban en un pueblo dentro de las fronteras del país del fuego, este hecho hacia a Sasuke pensar seriamente en volver a Konohagakure, ya que había matado a Itachi no veía motivos para no hacerlo, solo tenía que convencer a Athena.

Sasuke se encontraba junto con Suigetsu y Jūgo en un mercado del poblado comprando víveres, Karin y Athena se habían quedado en la habitación en que se estaban alojando, ellos compraron un poco de arroz, huevos y un poco de carne. Algo que le llamaba mucho la atención a Sasuke, y al resto de Hebi también, era que Athena nunca comía nada, y no solo eso, ella nunca dormía o descansaba pero aun así nunca parecía cansarse.

Cuando terminaron de comprar los víveres, regresaron a su habitación, y cuando llegaron se encontraron con una imagen perturbadora, Karin se encontraba abrasando a Athena, con su cara pegada a la de ella, y Athena, que se encontraba leyendo un libro de historia no se inmutaba siquiera un poco.

Karin: "… Athena-chan… Athena-chan…eres tan linda, tan linda, ¡en verdad eres hermosa!"

Athena lanza un suspiro y sigue leyendo.

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jūgo (gota de sudor que les cae por el rostro): "Karin… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Karin (ruborizada): "…yo solo estaba…este…no estaba haciendo nada… ¡cállense!

Karin rápidamente toma a Athena de la mano y sale de la habitación. Karin se va con Athena al sector comercial del pueblo.

Karin: "Tengo una idea, vamos a comprarte un lindo kimono, Athena-chan."

Athena: "Karin yo ya te dije muchas beses que tienes que decirme Athena-sama."

Karin: "Me encanta cuando te pones tan seria Athena-chan, te hace ver tan linda."

Athena (pensamiento): "y dale con llamarme Athena-chan, ¡Chan! Sinceramente no lo puedo creer, pero bueno supongo que es culpa mía por no decirles a estos humanos de mi estado de dios."

En ese momento Karin siente algo y se detiene.

Karin: "Es, es imposible."

Athena (pensamiento): "¿Qué le pasa?"

Karin (pensamiento): "Este chakra, no puede ser, siento el chakra de Kabuto, y el de Orochimaru-sama, pero eso es imposible el está muerto, tengo que averiguar qué está pasando."

Karin: "¡Athena-chan, espérame aquí, tengo que hacer algo!"

Karin sale corriendo a rápidamente.

Athena (pensamiento): "Parece que sucede algo interesante, la seguiré, después de todo no es que tenga que obedecerla, es decir yo soy una diosa y ella una simple mortal, no tengo por qué escucharla."

Karin había salido del pueblo y estaba por entrar al bosque, cuando de repente se detuvo.

Karin: "¡Kabuto se que estas aquí, sal!"

Kabuto Yakushi: "Sigues siendo muy buena cuando se trata de detectar personas Karin."

Kabuto salió detrás de un árbol, llevaba una túnica gris que cubría todo su cuerpo. Algo que llamo mucho la atención de Karin era que el ojo izquierdo de Kabuto era igual al de Orochimaru, y su brazo izquierdo tenía lo que parresia escamas de serpiente.

Karin: "Kabuto ¿tu…?

Kabuto Yakushi: "Así es Karin, implante los restos de Orochimaru-sama en mi cuerpo para obtener su poder".

Karin: "Por dios estás enfermo."

Athena: "Ciertamente."

Karin se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrar a Athena.

Karin: "Athena-chan te dije que no vinieras, estar aquí con él es muy peligroso."

Kabuto Yakushi: "Sabes Karin, cuando Sasuke mato a Orochimaru-sama, también me quito mi motivo para vivir, que era servirle a él, claro que ahora mi motivo para vivir es poder controlar a la perfección el poder de Orochimaru-sama y luego seguir sus investigaciones, pero aun así quiero vengarme de Sasuke, por eso…"

Kabuto le lanzo una sonrisa sádica a Karin.

Kabuto Yakushi: "Voy a matarte a ti y a esa mocosa, que yo sé que es compañera de Sasuke al igual que tu."

Al terminar de hablar Kabuto saco un kunai.

Karin (pensamiento): "Maldición, así que el confortamiento no se puede evitar, al menos se porque sentí el chakra de Orochimaru-sama. Lo importante ahora es que tengo que proteger a Athena-chan, me pregunto cómo abra llegado hasta aquí sin que yo la notara, es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada."

Antes de que Karin pudiera hacer algo Kabuto sale disparado a toda prisa y la golpea en el estomago, asiendo que caiga al suelo.

Karin (en el suelo): "Athena-chan corre."

Athena (pensamiento): "Cielos pero que inútil."

Karin se queda inconsciente.

Kabuto Yakushi: "Bueno matarla ahora sería demasiado fácil, ella te tiene mucho aprecio ¿no es verdad pequeña? Quiero ver su cara de angustia cuando vea tu cadáver.

Kabuto lanzo el kunai que tenía directo a la frente de Athena, pero para su sorpresa, este al chocar con la piel de la chica rebota y cae a un lado.

Athena: "Patético."

Kabuto, después de ver que su ataque no tuvo efecto alguno, empezó a hacer señales con sus dos manos.

Kabuto Yakushi: "jutsu manos de serpientes sombra ocultas."

En ese momento, Kabuto expulso tres serpientes desde su manga que fueron directamente hacia Athena con la intensión de morderla.

Kabuto Yakushi (pensamiento): "Esas serpientes son extremadamente venenosas, cuando la muerdan la pequeña morirá en cuestión de minutos."

Justo cuando las serpientes, estaban por morderla en el cuello, se detuvieron. Ellas que se encontraban a solo centímetros de la piel de Athena, retrocedieron un poco y se despegaron por completo de la manga de Kabuto, para luego enrollarse lentamente en el cuerpo de la pequeña chica, a la que no parecía molestarle. Las serpientes no se enrollaron en el cuerpo de Athena para lastimarla, más bien era como si les gustara estar así con la chica, y ante esto Kabuto estaba atónito.

Kabuto Yakushi (pensamiento): "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué las serpientes no la atacan?"

Athena le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Kabuto Yakushi: "¡Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia!"

Athena: "Lo ingenuo que eres."

Kabuto, se mordió un dedo para hacerlo sangrar y nuevamente empezó a hacer señales de manos.

Kabuto Yakushi: "Jutsu de Invocación"

En ese momento apareció una gran nube de humo y de ella salió una gran serpiente, que era tan grande como un árbol. Esta serpiente se dirigió rápidamente asía Athena, solo para detenerse en frente de ella y agachar su cabeza, y Athena le acaricio la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro. Cuando Kabuto vio esto quedo estupefacto.

Kabuto Yakushi: "¡Que pasa torpe animal! ¡Por que la dejas acariciarte, mátala de una vez! ¡Yo te invoque se supone que me debes obedecer!"

Athena: "En verdad eres ingenuo, esta noble criatura no me ataca porque yo soy su reina."

Kabuto Yakushi: "¿Reina?"

Athena: "Así es, yo soy la reina, la reina de todas las serpientes."

En ese preciso momento, tanto la serpiente gigante, como las que estaban enrolladas en el cuerpo de Athena, salieron disparadas hacia Kabuto con la intensión de matarlo. Ante esto el salto asía tras, para esquivarlas, y cayo arriba de la rama de un árbol, saco dos kunai que llevaban sellos explosivos, y los lanzo hacia las serpientes. La explosión de los sellos logra matar tanto a las serpientes pequeñas como a la grande, Athena al ver esto frunce el ceño.

Kabuto Yakushi: "Que te pasa, acaso sientes pena por esas estúpidas criaturas."

Athena: "Pagaras por eso."

Kabuto empieza a acercarse de nuevo hacia Athena para poder matarla, pero es detenido por un kunai que llevaba un sello explosivo, que cayó frente suyo. Kabuto logra evitar gran parte de la explosión, al saltar nuevamente hacia atrás, pero aun así recibe algo de daño.

Kabuto Yakushi: "¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo lanzo?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Parece que llegue justo a tiempo."

Athena: "ya te habías tardado."

Kabuto mira para un costado y ve a Sasuke arriba de la rama de un árbol, él era el que le lanzo el sello explosivo.

Kabuto Yakushi (pensamiento): "Sasuke ha aparecido, maldición esto se volvió peligroso, será mejor que me valla."

Kabuto saco una bomba de humo y la lanzo contra el suelo generando una gran nube de humo color violeta. Cuando esta se disipo Kabuto había desaparecido.

Athena: "¿Vas a dejar que ese insecto escape?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Tu misma lo dijiste, es un insecto, que caso tendría perseguirlo, tarde o temprano nos atacara de nuevo y cuando lo haga lo matare, mas importante, ¿estás bien?"

Athena: "¿Enserio crees que esa rata sería capaz de tocarme? Si piensas eso me decepcionas mucho."

Sasuke se acerca a Karin que seguía inconsciente y comienza a hablarle.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Vamos Karin despierta de una vez."

Karin lentamente despierta y al ver a Sasuke de cerca se pone toda roja.

Karin: "¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces? ¡Kabuto! ¿Qué paso con Kabuto?

Sasuke Uchiha: "Huyo cuando vine."

Karin ve que Athena se encuentra bien y lanza un suspiro.

Karin: "Como esperaba de ti Sasuke siempre apareces en el momento indicado."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Si como digas, vamos que nos esperan."

Athena: "Sasuke me estoy aburriendo mucho, últimamente no tengo nada que hacer."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Ya me ocupare de eso, pero antes quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante, a y me gustaría que hoy comieras algo y durmieras aunque sea un poco."

Athena: "yo no…"

Karin: "¡Es cierto Athena-chan, no es bueno que no comas ni duermas!"

Athena simplemente lanza un suspiro, y así los tres se marchan del lugar. En ese momento, de un árbol sale una figura extraña que los había estado observando.

Zetsu Blanco: "Encontramos a Sasuke."

Zetsu Negro: "Hay que informarle a Tobi, también debemos decirle sobre esa extraña chica que acompaña a Sasuke."

Zetsu Blanco: "¿Cuál chica? ¿La pelirroja que se desmayo?"

Zetsu Negro: "No idiota la otra, la que pudo controlar las serpientes a pesar de no ser la persona que las invoco."

Zetsu Blanco: "Aaaa…"

Con esto Zetsu desapareció entre los árboles.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo:

En Kantei la residencia oficial del primer ministro de Japón,el jefe de gobierno se encontraba ablando de con Amakasu Touma, un miembro del **Comité para la Compilación Histórica**, una organización gubernamental que se encarga de controlando todos los eventos sobrenaturales en Japón.

Primer ministro: "¿Con que ya sabemos donde está la diosa que buscamos?"

Amakasu Touma: "Si señor, vera ella esta…"

Primer ministro: No tienes que decírmelo Touma-san leí el informe, se fue a ese otro mundo, ¿podemos llegar allá?"

Amakasu Touma: "Estamos investigando, hasta ahora los portales interdimensionales que somos capases de crear con el uso de magia son muy inestables y peligrosos, pero estamos investigando como revertirlo, le aseguro que estamos cerca."

Primer ministro: "Me alegra escuchar eso, usted sabe que es vital que pongamos nuestras manos en esa diosa si queremos completar nuestros planes."

Amakasu Touma: "Si señor."

**Fin del capítulo dos**

**Ya estoy pensando en cómo hacer el tercero.**

**Perdonen los errores de ortografía.**

**Por favor dejen sus opiniones. **

.


	3. Chapter 3

**El capitulo tres.**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Campione! Ni de ninguno de los personajes de ambas series.**

Capitulo 3: La verdad.

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Kabuto. Actualmente el equipo Hebi y Athena, se encontraban en un hospedaje, era de noche y se preparaban para descansar. Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo estaban terminando de comer algunos onigiri que tenían y Athena se encontraba al lado de la ventana viendo las estrellas como hacia siempre.

Karin: "Sasuke ¿es tas seguro de querer ir a Konohagakure?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Si."

Karin: "Pero tu abandonaste la aldea para ir con Orochimaru-sama, eso te convierte en un ninja renegado, existe la posibilidad de que si vas a tu aldea te encierren."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Tal vez se me pueda considerar como un ninja renegado, pero lo único que hice después de irme fue acabar con la vida de Orochimaru e Itachi dos personas que representaban un gran peligro para la aldea, así que no creo que vallan a encerrarme."

Suigetsu: "Si pero que ay de nosotros, ¿Qué nos pasara a Karin, Jūgo y a mí?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Tu y Jūgo eran víctimas de Orochimaru así que no creo que les hagan algo y yo me encargare personalmente de que no encierren a Karin, confíen en mi."

Athena: "Y este lugar Konohagakure, ¿es interesante?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Es una aldea muy bella, te aseguro que te gustara."

Athena: "Te creeré Sasuke Uchiha."

Karin: "Athena-chan, segura que no quieres comer nada."

Athena: "No."

Karin (pensamiento): "Otra vez no quiere comer, ¿Cómo puede ser que no le de hambre?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Déjala, que haga lo que quiera."

Una vez que terminaron de comer, todos con excepción de Athena se prepararon para dormir.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "Es un hecho, mañana regresare a Konohagakure."

Cuando apenas amaneció, todos partieron hacia la aldea de la hoja, el equipo Hebi iba saltando en las ramas de los arboles a gran velocidad, y Athena iba al lado de ellos levitando. Sasuke les explico a Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo que la levitación era una habilidad que Athena tenía.

Suigetsu: "Sasuke, ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Solo un poco mas."

Jūgo: "No hace mucho salimos de donde nos hospedamos Suigetsu, tienes que ser mas paciente."

Suigetsu: "Pero estoy muy cansado, ¿no podemos descansar un momento?"

Karin: "Ya deja de quejarte, mira, aprende de Athena-chan que nunca se queja o ase alguna mueca desagradable como las que haces tú."

Athena (Pensamiento): "Chan, Chan…esta me sigue llamando de esa manera tan irrespetuosa."

Suigetsu: "¿Cuando puse yo una mueca desagradable?"

Karin: "¡Todo el tiempo, acaso nunca te viste en un espejo, pedazo de idiota!"

Suigetsu: "¡Cállate de una maldita ves, bruja!"

Jūgo: "Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear."

Athena (Pensamiento): "Los seres humanos en verdad pueden ser molestos."

Karin: "¡A quien llamas bruja, tu pedazo de…..!"

Suigetsu: "¿Karin que pasa? ¿No ibas a insultarme?"

Karin (pensamiento): "El chakra de alguien ha aparecido, ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo haya sentido antes?"

Karin: "¡Sasuke, mas adelante hay alguien!"

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Qué?"

El grupo se detuvo y delante de ellos, de la rama de un árbol, emergió una figura extraña. Era un hombre que bestia una capa de color oscuro que estaba decorada con unas nubes de color rojo, este también llevaba una máscara naranja, que tenía forma de remolino, que revela sólo su ojo derecho.

Jūgo: "Esa capa… ¡es un miembro de Akatsuki!"

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "El era el compañero de Deidara, si mal no recuerdo su nombre era…Tobi."

Tobi: "Sasuke Uchiha, no he venido aquí para pelear, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante."

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "¿Algo importante?, su vos es diferente a la que tenia la última vez que lo vi."

Suigetsu: "¡No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos a hablar contigo! ¡Vámonos Sasuke, ignoremos a este tipo y sigamos nuestro viaje así llegamos rápido a Konohagakure!"

Tobi noto a Athena que estaba levitando en el aire.

Tobi (pensamiento): "Esa es la niña de la que me hablo Zetsu, el tenia razón, hay algo extraño en ella, no es una persona normal."

Tobi: "Konoha ya no existe."

Esas palabras retumbaron en el oído de todos los presentes. Después de un momento Karin hablo.

Karin: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo que no existe?"

Tobi: "Eso mismo quiero decir, Konohagakure ya no existe, mi subordinado Pein destruyo la aldea por completo."

Cuando Sasuke escucho eso, frunció el ceño, se podía ver odio en sus ojos.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Desgraciado."

Sasuke salió corriendo, con su Chidori en la mano, directamente hacia Tobi, pero en vez de hacer impacto, el cuerpo de Sasuke simplemente atravesó el cuerpo de Tobi, como si este no estuviera allí.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "Esto es lo mismo que paso la otra ves que lo ataque."

Athena (pensamiento): "Ese sujeto tiene una habilidad interesante."

Tobi se dio vuelta para poder ver a Sasuke que había quedado detrás de él.

Tobi: "Una técnica como esa no funciona con migo, veras Sasuke yo soy Madara Uchiha."

Todos los miembros de Hebi se sorprendieron cuando él dijo eso. Tobi se quito un poco el casco y revelo que tenía el Sharingan, en su ojo derecho. Ante esto el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a sangrar mientras aparecía un Sharingan extraño en el, en ese mismo momento se desataron unas llamas oscuras en el brazo izquierdo de Tobi, que lo hicieron gritar de dolor.

Tobi: "¡AAAAAAA! ¡El Amaterasu! ¡Imposible!"

Athena (pensamiento): "¿Amaterasu? El hermano de Susanoo, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? Más importante ¿Qué son esas llamas negras? ¿Eso no es fuego normal?"

Sasuke y sus compañeros vieron, en estado casi de shock por lo que acababa de suceder, como Tobi caía de la rama donde se encontraba, hacia unos arbustos, solo para salir de ellos un momento después sin ningún rasguño aparente. Esto sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Athena, aunque esta no lo demostraba.

Tobi: "Ese Itachi, nunca deja de sorprenderme, si el hubiera sabido todo acerca de mi ese ataque hubiera sido mi fin."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿De que estas ablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi con todo esto? ¡Responde!"

Sasuke dijo furiosamente como su ojo volvía a la normalidad.

Tobi: "Itachi sello el Amaterasu dentro de ti y lo programo para que se activara cuando vieras mi Sharingan, con el fin de protegerte de mí."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Eso no tiene sentido, ¿porque aria Itachi algo así?"

Tobi: "Por el mismo motivo que a echo todo las demás cosas en su vida, por amor."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Itachi ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor, el era solo un infeliz que masacro a su propia gente."

Sasuke dijo con mucha rabia, mientras Tobi simplemente lo miraba.

Tobi: "Te repito lo mismo que antes, e venido a hablar, tengo información importante relacionada con Itachi que debes saber, si pudieras venir con migo para que pudiéramos hablar solo nosotros sería fantástico."

Sasuke lo miro fijamente antes de responder.

Sasuke Uchiha: "De acuerdo, hablemos Madara."

Tobi: "Sígueme."

Dijo mientras se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, y Sasuke empezó a seguirlo, causando que sus compañeros reaccionen.

Karin: "Espera Sasuke, ¿de verdad iras con él?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Ustedes espérenme aquí, enseguida vuelvo."

Karin: "Pero Sasuke eso es…"

Sasuke Uchiha: "¡ESPERENME AQUÍ!"

Sasuke dijo con tanta firmeza y enojo esas últimas palabras, que Karin tuvo que ceder. Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera seguir avanzando Athena apareció frente suyo.

Athena: "Te acompañare."

Eso fue todo lo que dijo pero era suficiente para hacer que Sasuke aceptara, después de todo en realidad el no le podía decirle no a Athena.

Sasuke Uchiha: "As lo que quieras."

Karin: "Un momento, ¿Por qué Athena-chan si puede ir con vos y nosotros no?"

Si dar respuesta alguna a la pregunta de Karin, Sasuke y Athena siguieron a Tobi a un lugar aislado donde pudieran conversar en paz.

Unos minutos después.

Karin: "¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa tardarse? Rrr…. ¡aaaa! Me desespera tanto."

Jūgo: "Ya cálmate Karin."

Suigetsu: "Si, desde que Sasuke se fue has estado quejándote, ¿no puedes callarte aunque sea un segundo?"

Karin: "Cállate tu Suigetsu, estoy preocupada por Sasuke y Athena-chan, ¿Qué aremos si les pasa algo?"

Suigetsu: "Cálmate, no les va a pasar nada."

En ese momento escucharon un grito desgarrador.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¡No, nooo! ¡NOOO!"

Suigetsu: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Karin: "¡Sasuke!"

Jūgo: "¡Bamos!"

Jūgo, Karin y Suigetsu fueron rápidamente el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, al llegar encontraron a Sasuke arrodillado en el suelo, frente a Tobi y a un lado de él se encontraba Athena. Se podía ver a simple vista que Sasuke estaba muy exaltado.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¡Estas mintiendo, eso no puede ser verdad! ¡No, nooo! ¡No hay manera de que sea verdad, tu, TU! ¡Maldito hijo de puta, estás diciendo puras mentiras!"

Tobi: "Puedes pensar que miento si te hace sentir mejor, pero, en el fondo sabes que digo la verdad."

En ese momento Sasuke no aguanto más y comenzó a gritar.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Karin: "Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?"

Suigetsu: "Athena, dinos ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

Athena lo miro sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro y le respondió.

Athena: "Sasuke escucho cierta información que rompió su compostura mental."

Jūgo: "¿Cierta información?"

Sasuke siguió gritando hasta que simplemente se desmayo.

Karin: "¡Sasuke!"

Tobi: "Hay una guarida de Akatsuki no muy lejos de aquí, lo llevaremos allí para que descanse."

Suigetsu: "Claro…¿en serio crees que confiaríamos en ti? Lo mejor sería llevar a Sasuke rápido a Konohagakure."

Athena: "No, no creo que Sasuke quiera ir a Konohagakure, lo mejor será ir a la guarida de Akatsuki."

Karin: "Pero, Athena-chan eso es…"

Athena: "Confía en mí."

Al final el equipo Hebi cedió y partieron al lugar guiados por Tobi.

Mientras tanto en Konohagakure, un cierto chico rubio acababa de recibir una noticia, por parte de un chico que se encontraba montando un perro, que lo impacto.

Naruto Uzumaki: "¿Qué has dicho Kiba?"

Kiba Inuzuka: "Lo que escuchaste, ya que Tsunade-sama está en coma, un hombre llamado Danzō se ha convertido en el sexto Hokage, y eso no es todo, el ha nombrado a Sasuke un ninja renegado y a ordenado que sea eliminado."

Sakura Haruno: "Sasuke-kun, no."

Sakura, la amiga y compañera de equipo de Naruto dijo entristecida.

Naruto Uzumaki: "Voy a ir a hablar con Danzō."

Sakura Haruno: "Espera Naruto, yo voy contigo."

Kakashi Hatake: "Esperen, Naruto y Sakura, ustedes no deben ir."

Naruto Uzumaki: "¿Cómo que no debemos ir? Kakashi-sensei, yo no puedo dejar que maten a Sasuke."

Sakura Haruno: "Es cierto, todavía no podemos abandonar a Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi Hatake: "Naruto, te recuerdo que tu eres el portador del Kyūbi."

Naruto Uzumaki: "Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto."

Kakashi Hatake: "Lo único que quiere Danzō es confinarte al interior de la aldea para vigilarte, si vas ahora solo provocaras que te encierre, además Sasuke si es un ninja renegado, solo fue por Tsunade-sama que no ha sido eliminado todavía."

Sakura Haruno: "Entonces que propone que ágamos Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi Hatake: "Esperaremos hasta que Danzō salga de la aldea y cuando lo haga lo abordaremos y le pediremos que nos dé una oportunidad más de traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha, al no estar en la aldea las probabilidades de que intente encerrar a Naruto serán menores."

Naruto y Sakura aceptaron el plan de Kakashi de mala gana, y se empezaron a preparar, por suerte Danzō dejaría la aldea pronto, para partir hacia una reunión especial en la que se juntarían los cinco Kages de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja.

Mientras tanto en una guarida de Akatsuki, Sasuke se encontraba mirando un cielo estrellado, mientras recordaba lo que Tobi le había dicho. Resulta que después del ataque del Kyūbi a Konoha, los altos cargos de la aldea empezaron a sospechar sobre los Uchihas ya que sus poderes eran capaces de controlar a la bestia, y por esa misma razón los trasladaron a un rincón en las afueras de la villa en el cual podían vigilarlos mejor, pero eso causo que se propagara una fuerte discriminación contra el clan. Los Uchihas empezaron a planear un golpe de estado para acabar con el gobierno de la aldea, pero Itachi actuó como doble agente informando al Hokage, sobre los planes de su clan. Al poco tiempo los consejeros de la aldea decidieran enviar a Itachi a una misión que consista en aniquilar a todo el clan. Aunque él Tercer Hokage intentó buscar una solución pacífica, no pudo evitar lo inevitable y al final todos los Uchihas fueron asesinados a excepción de Sasuke, ya que su hermano era incapaz de matarlo, debido a que consideraba la vida de Sasuke más importante que la aldea.

En ese momento Tobi se acerca a Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Parece que lo que me contaste era cierto, Madara"

Sasuke dijo mientras recordaba una imagen, que su mente había reprimido por años, en la que su hermano estaba llorando después de haber masacrado a su clan.

Tobi: "¿Qué planeas hacer ahora Sasuke?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Voy a destruir Konohagakure y voy a asesinar a los consejeros de la aldea por haber obligado a mi hermano a matar a su propia madre, padre y amigos y luego obligarlo a exiliarse."

Tobi: "Danzō Shimura, uno de los consejeros de la aldea, recientemente ha sido ascendido a Hokage debido a que Tsunade no se ha recuperado del ataque de Pein, el en estos momentos está yendo hacia el País del Hierro para asistir a una reunión entre los cinco kages, puedo llevarte hasta allí si lo deseas."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Porque los cinco Kages van a reunirse?"

Tobi: "los cinco Kages se reúnen para discutir sobre Akatsuki y la captura de las bestias con cola."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿bestias con cola?"

Tobi: "Son nueve criaturas gigantes que se caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas los cuales van desde una cola hasta el nueve colas. Estas bestias son formas vivientes de chakra, extremadamente poderosas que son selladas en personas a los que se les denomina Jinchūriki."

Una imagen de Naruto pasa por la mente de Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Esta bien llévame hacia Danzō."

Tobi: "Ahora descansa partiremos mañana hacia el País del Hierro, a y Sasuke ahora que tienes el Mangekyou sharingan, tus ojos empezaran a deteriorarse a medida que lo uses, hasta que finalmente quedes siego, para evitar eso tienes que trasplantarte otros ojos que también tengan el Mangekyou sharingan, yo tengo los ojos de Itachi en mi poder, ¿quieres que te los trasplante?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "No."

Sasuke respondió sin mostrar interés alguno.

Tobi: "Como quieras, descansa saldremos temprano mañana."

Tobi se retiro hacia una habitación donde se encontraba Zetsu.

Zetsu Negro: "Parece que todo salió bien."

Tobi: "Si he logrado convencer a Sasuke para que valla tras Danzō, eso será de mucha ayuda para nuestros planes."

Zetsu Blanco: "Muy cierto…jejeje…"

Zetsu Negro: "Ahora solo tenemos que capturar al Hachibi y al Kyūbi y la victoria será nuestra."

Zetsu Blanco: "Tal parece que el Raikage todavía no sabe qué Kisame fallo en atrapar al buey de ocho colas."

Zetsu Negro: "Lo más probable es que el Jinchuriki del Hachibi haya escapado por cuenta propia."

Tobi: "Kisame sigue buscándolo por cierto, no le gusto nada la idea de haber sido engañado con un pedazo de tentáculo."

Athena: "Tu en verdad eres listo he."

A Tobi y a Zetsu les sorprendió la vos desconocida para ellos. Tobi se dio vuelta y vio a Athena que lo miraba fijamente con un rostro frio.

Zetsu Blanco: "Eres la mocosa que acompaña a Sasuke."

Tobi: "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Athena: "Fue muy inteligente rebelarle esa información a Sasuke, de esa forma lo quebraste y ahora te es muy fácil manipularlo ¿no es así?"

Tobi: "yo solo le ofrecí a Sasuke la verdad, el es libre de elegir su propio camino."

Athena: "En todo caso solo le ofreciste la verdad que te convenía, haciendo énfasis en todo lo que sufrió Itachi y en las acciones del consejo de la aldea en contra del clan Uchiha, pero obviaste las accione cometidas por ti que te autoproclamas como Madara Uchiha."

Tobi: "No tengo idea de lo que esta ablando."

Athena poseía una habilidad clarividente, que se asemeja a la Visión Espiritual de la Hime-Miko, pero mucho más potente, esta capacidad le permite encontrar la información que busca, sin importar cual sea. Con este poder Athena podía ver fácil mente la verdad detrás de Tobi.

Athena: "El ataque del Kyūbi a Konohagakure fue cosa tuya."

Athena dijo esas palabras mirando fijamente a Tobi, quien no parresia importarle lo que ella dijera.

Tobi: "Puedes pensar eso si quieres, pero te lo advierto si tu…"

Athena: "Desafortunadamente para ti, no puedo dejarte tener todas las cartas."

Después de decir eso, Athena saco de entre sus mangas un frasco que contenía dos ojos. Cuando Tobi los vio se sorprendió.

Tobi: "¿Eso es lo que creo que es?"

Athena: "Son los ojos de Itachi, los saque de tu laboratorio."

Tobi se empezó a acercar a Athena con la mano extendida, y aunque su máscara le tapaba toda la cara uno podía darse cuenta de que estaba enojado.

Tobi: "Entrégamelo ahora."

Entonces un aura oscura empezó a rodear a Athena y su cuerpo empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía. Cuando Tobi sintió el poder que provenía de ella se detuvo en seco, y retrocedió inconscientemente, Zetsu, que también había sentido la gran oleada de energía, estaba muy abrumado.

Tobi (pensamiento): "¿Qué es esto? Este poder…se siente como si estuviera en frente de un Bijū, no…es diferente de alguna manera, se siente raro y ejerce una inmensa presión sobre mi cuerpo como si se tratase de un ser que puede aplastarme en el momento que quisiera."

Zetsu blanco y negro (pensamiento): "¿Quién es esta chica?"

Tobi: "Aunque seas aliada de Sasuke no me contendré si intentas traicionarme, ahora devuélveme eso."

Tobi, que se había recuperado del shock de sentir el poder de Athena, dijo con calma pero con mucha firmeza.

Athena: "¿Qué no te contendrás? Por favor no me subestimes, en serio crees que me impresiona ese pequeño poder tuyo que usas para moverte entre dimensiones."

Tobi se quedo sin habla al escuchar eso.

Tobi (pensamiento): "Esta niña a logrado comprender como funciona mi Kamui en tan poco tiempo después de haberlo visto solo una vez, imposible."

Tobi: "¿Qué eres?"

Athena: "Eso…no necesitas saberlo, lo único que necesitas saber es que no dejare que manipules a Sasuke a tu antojo."

Cuando Athena termino de hablar simplemente desapareció llevándose consigo los ojos de Itachi.

Zetsu blanco y negro (pensamiento): "En serio ¿quién demonios es esta chica?"

Tobi dio un gran suspiro y se resigno a perder los ojos de Itachi, des pues de todo solo los necesitaba para dárselos a Sasuke, y era seguro que Athena iba a dárselos cuando llegara el momento.

Mientras tanto en Konohagakure.

Naruto Uzumaki: "¿Eso es cierto Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban escuchando lo que su sensei les decía.

Kakashi Hatake: "Si, lo es, parece que Danzō saldrá de la aldea para asistir a una reunión entre los cinco Kages, nosotros lo seguiremos y le pediremos que nos deje ir a buscar a Sasuke una última vez, para eso formaremos un equipo entre nosotros, Rock Lee, Kiba y Sai."

Naruto Uzumaki: "Muy bien hagámoslo."

Y así se empezaron a preparar para intentar traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha.

Al día siguiente fuera de la guarida de Akatsuki, Sasuke y sus compañeros se preparaban para ir al País del Hierro.

Tobi: "¿Están listos para partir?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Si."

Karin: "¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto?"

Jūgo: "Párese que no hay de otra."

Suigetsu: "Puede que sea divertido."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Recuerden, nuestra misión es localizar y eliminar a Danzō Shimura, y otra cosa, ya no seremos el equipo Hebi, a partir de ahora seremos llamados Taka."

**Este es el fin del capítulo tres.**

**Perdonen la tardanza he estado muy ocupado, pero no se preocupen no voy a abandonar esta historia, ya estoy pensando en el capitulo cuatro.**

**Por favor cuando lean este crossover dejen comentarios o sugerencias. **

**Más adelante en la historia voy a incluir a más personajes de Campione! Y perdonen los errores de ortografía. **


	4. Chapter 4

**El capitulo cuatro.**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Campione! Ni de ninguno de los personajes de ambas series.**

Capitulo cuatro: venganza.

Athena suspiraba mientras observaba, junto con Tobi, la escena que sucedía frente a sus ojos. Delante de ella se podía ver a Sasuke que atravesaba el tórax de Danzō Shimura, con su Chidori y así mismo Danzō penetraba el tórax de Sasuke con una catana. Ambos se encontraban en un puente de piedra medio destruido.

Athena (pensamiento): "¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación?"

Athena queda en silencio mientras recuerda todo lo sucedido.

Comienza flashback:

El equipo Taka, formado por Sasuke, Karin, Jūgo, Suigetsu y Athena, se encontraba en el País del Hierro, habían sido guiados allí por Tobi. Frente a ellos se alzaba una imponente fortaleza custodiada por samuráis.

La seguridad del edificio era muy buena, debido principalmente a que en él se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre los cinco Kages de las cinco grandes naciones shinobis.

A pesar de la alta seguridad, Taka y Zetsu blanco, lograron infiltrarse en la fortaleza, Tobi se había ido, diciendo que tenía que atender unos asuntos.

Athena le advirtió a Sasuke que ella no aria nada y se quedaría en las sombras observando, ya que no le interesaba en lo absoluto el motivo por el cual estaban haciendo esto, pero a Sasuke no le molesto, el solo quería una cosa, matar a Danzō Shimura.

Una vez dentro de la fortaleza, el grupo Taka se percato de que Zetsu había desaparecido, y un momento después una alarma sonó por toda la fortificación, Sasuke y el resto de su grupo se dieron cuenta que Zetsu había alertado a los Samuráis.

Rápidamente Sasuke, Karin, Jūgo y Suigetsu se vieron rodeados por Samuráis, Athena que observaba todo desde un lugar en el que no podía ser vista, oída o sentida por nadie decidió no hacer nada y observar iba a pasar.

Sasuke advirtió a los guardias que rodeaban a Taka que si se interponían en su camino él no se iba a contener, como los Samurái ignoraron las palabras de Sasuke el joven Uchiha los extermino con el uso del Sharingan y el Chidori, esto sorprendió mucho a sus compañeros de equipo inclusive a Athena, ya que el siempre se mantenía tranquilo y asesinar no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, aparte de eso, Karin se percato que el Chakra de Sasuke se había vuelto más oscuro y frio de lo que era antes de haber matado a Itachi, no cabe dudas de que Sasuke se ha metido mucho en la oscuridad.

Luego de que los Samurái fueran derrotados, Taka se disponía a ir tras su objetivo, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando parte del techo de la habitación donde se encontraban literalmente se vino abajo, obligándolos a retroceder.

De los escombres salieron tres figuras, un hombre joven de cabello rubio, un hombre de piel oscura con pelo blanco medio amarillo que cubre el lado izquierdo de su cara y el tercer hombre (el más llamativo de todos) era muy corpulento de piel algo oscura con cabello rubio y también tenía unas cuantas arugas, a este último hombre Jūgo fue capaz de reconocerlo y le informo inmediatamente a Sasuke que se trataba del Raikage el líder de Kumogakure.

El Raikage creía que Akatsuki se avían llevado a su hermano, Killer Bee el Jinchūriki del Gyūki, y por eso sentía un gran odio hacia la organización y creía que el grupo Taka formaban parte de Akatsuki.

El Raikage estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser una capa de Chakra color azul de la que salían rayos, esta capa era de hecho un jutsu llamado armadura de elemento rayo. Esta habilidad le permite a su usuario estimular eléctricamente su propio sistema nervioso y acelerar su sinapsis neuronal para reaccionar más rápidamente ante el peligro y aumentar su destreza física hasta el límite, como resultado de esto la persona que utiliza este jutsu obtiene una fuerza física y velocidad sobrehumana.

Cuando el Raikage vio a Sasuke se abalanzo contra él a una velocidad simplemente increíble y estaba por darle un enorme golpe pero Suigetsu logra detenerlo justo a tiempo con su espada.

Luego de eso las otras dos personas que acompañaban al Raikage, que se llamaban Shī y Darui, atacaron a los de Taka, Suigetsu entro en combate con Darui que tenía una espada tan buena como la suya y Jūgo decidió enfrentarse al Raikage y para eso libero el poder de su sello maldito, convirtiéndose así en un monstruo con la piel oscurecida, grandes ojos amarillos y muchas deformaciones en todo su cuerpo que podían ser usadas como armas en el campo de batalla, pero a pesar de ser muy poderoso Jūgo fue fácilmente derrotado por el Raikage, cuando este uso su súper fuerza y velocidad para estampillarlo contra una pared, luego de eso Jūgo quedo inconsciente en el suelo casi muerto.

Mientras los demás peleaban Karin, que se mantenía escondida alejada de la batalla, se dedicaba a tratar de localizar la ubicación exacta de Danzō. Shī que también es un shinobi tipo sensorial al igual que Karin, intenta localizarla luego de que esta se escondiera, pero fue atrapado en un genjutsu por Sasuke.

Como Jūgo estaba inconsciente, Shī estaba bajo los efectos de una ilusión y Suigetsu se encontraba luchando con Darui, Sasuke entro en combate directo con el Raikage el cual atacaba a Sasuke con una velocidad increíble, pero aun así Sasuke lograba eludir todos los ataques que el Kage le lanzaba gracias a su Sharingan que le permitía predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos, y gracias a eso Sasuke pudo acercarse y golpear al Raikage con su Chidori, pero debido a la armadura de elemento rayo del Kage el ataque de Sasuke tuvo un efecto muy leve.

Como sus ataques no funcionaban Sasuke decidió cambiar de estrategia y activo su Mangekyō Sharingan, para usar el Amaterasu, aun así el Raikage era tan rápido que podía eludir el Amaterasu.

El Kage en un momento determinado pudo acercarse a Sasuke lo suficiente como para encestarle un golpe pero fue detenido por un jutsu especial, que Sasuke podía hacer con el uso del Mangekyō Sharingan, llamado Susanoo. Este jutsu consistía en crea a un humanoide espiritual, con forma de guerrero samurái, que rodea y protege al usuario que lo utilice.

Sasuke en ese momento solo era capaz de manifestar el tórax del Susanoo, pero eso era suficiente para protegerse de la mayoría del daño que provocaban los golpes del Raikage.

Sasuke también desplego otra defensa, algo a lo que él llamaba Elemento Infierno, que era básicamente manipular y cambiar la forma de las llamas negras del Amaterasu. Sasuke uso esta técnica para cubrir su cuerpo con llamas negras y de esta forma esperaba que el Raikage no lo atacase, pero se equivoco ya que el veloz Kage decidió sacrificar su brazo izquierdo con tal de golpear a Sasuke en la cara y un solo golpe del Raikage hace mucho daño.

Después de recibir el golpe del Kage Sasuke cayó al suelo, en esto el Raikage, ignorando que su brazo se quemaba por las llamas negras, aprovecho, salto en el aire y prepara su pierna para golpear a Sasuke con una patada, ante esto Sasuke se cubrió completamente con las llamas negras, pero aun así el Raikage no se detuvo.

Athena se dio cuenta de que aunque las llamas negras podrían matar al Raikage no detendrían su patada y debido a la fuerza de la misma Sasuke no sobreviviría, aun así decide no hacer nada, ya que se percata de que alguien ya está haciendo algo.

Justo antes de que la pierna del Raikage tocara las llamas una pared de arena apareció entre él y Sasuke y los obliga a separarse.

El joven Uchiha se dio vuelta y rápidamente reconoció a la persona que había creado la pared de arena, el Kazekage Gaara, el líder de Sunagakure, era un joven delgado que tenía el cabello de color rojo y también tenía un kanji para amor en el lado izquierdo de su frente.

El estaba acompañado por dos personas, una era una mujer joven de cabellera rubia recogido con cuatro coletas que llevaba consigo lo que a primera vista parresia ser un abanico gigante, la otra persona era un hombre, también joven, con pinturas en la cara y un traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo solo dejando expuesto su rostro, lo más notorio de esta persona era que llevaba una especie de marioneta, de tamaño considerable, consigo.

Gaara intento convencer a Sasuke de que se rindiera, ante esto Sasuke decide simplemente ignorar al Kazekage.

Gaara se da cuenta que el joven Uchiha ya no tiene retorno, en ese momento Darui, que había derrotado a Suigetsu, le pido al Kazekage que le ayude a derrotar a Sasuke.

Shī que se había recuperado de los efectos del genjutsu se encontraba curando al Raikage, que tuvo que cortar su propio brazo para que las llamas negras no se expandieran por todo su cuerpo.

Gaara, junto con su escolta y Darui atacaron simultáneamente a Sasuke, Gaara le lanza proyectiles hechos con arena, la chica movió su abanico y le lanza una poderosa ventisca, el chico hiso que su marioneta le lance muchas cuchillas y Darui utilizo un jutsu para crear un potente haz de luz y se lo lanzo a Sasuke.

Los cuatro ataques fuero a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo y al hacer impacto todos juntos causaron una gran explosión que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo y humo, cuando este empezó a disiparse se podía ver a Sasuke completamente ileso dentro de lo que parecía ser un esqueleto humanoide gigante sin piernas, eso era el Susanoo Incompleto de Sasuke.

Sasuke utilizo el poder del Susanoo para destruir los pilares de la habitación y así provoca que parte del techo de la misma se viniera abajo, luego de eso Sasuke aprovecho, que todos estaban distraídos tratando de no quedar aplastados, para ir por Karin.

Él le pidió a Karin la ubicación de Danzō y esta se la dio, entonces Sasuke se dispuso a ir tras su objetivo seguido por Karin, quien le pregunto a Sasuke si no iban a ayudar primero a Jūgo y Suigetsu que todavía seguían vivos. Sasuke respondió a esa pregunta diciendo que encontrar y eliminar a Danzō era prioridad, y después de decir eso salió de la habitación a toda prisa junto con Karin.

Athena lanzo un suspiro al ver a Sasuke irse de la habitación y antes de seguirlo decidió poner a Suigetsu y a Jūgo en un lugar seguro y tratar un poco sus heridas.

Cuando Athena fue hacia donde se encontraba el joven Uchiha, entro en una habitación donde había mucha gente. Allí Sasuke estaba luchando con una mujer que le lanzaba chorros de lava de su boca, ella era delgada de cabello castaño y portaba ropa azul.

Allí también se encontraban algunos Samuráis, contra una pared estaba Karin y había un pequeño viejo de baja estatura que estaba flotando en medio de la sala, esto llamo la atención de Athena porque no esperaba que hubiera otra persona con una habilidad para levitar.

El anciano en un momento se acerco a Sasuke, y de entre sus manos apareció un pequeño cubo el cual lanzo hacia Sasuke. El cubo aumento su tamaño hasta ser mucho más grande que una persona y encerró a Sasuke dentro de sí mismo, luego una luz, que se encontraba en el centro del cubo, estallo lo que provoco que el cubo se comprima a su tamaño original y luego desapareciera, pero cuando lo izo Sasuke ya no se encontraba allí.

El anciano dijo que Sasuke había sido destruido a un nivel casi molecular, esto dejo en estado de shock a Karin y sorprendió mucho a Athena.

Después que Sasuke desapareció el Raikage y el Kazekage entraron a la habitación y preguntaron por el Uchiha, cuando el anciano les conto lo sucedido el Raikage se enojo ya que quería atraparlo con vida.

Cuando todo parecía haber acabado, Tobi que se autoproclamaba como Madara Uchiha, apareció frente a todos en la habitación con Sasuke inconsciente en sus brazos, todo indica que él lo salvo del ataque del anciano.

Tobi tomo a Karin y la izo desaparecer junto con Sasuke en un extraño remolino que se formo frente suyo. El transporto a Karin y a Sasuke a otra dimensión.

Luego de eso Tobi reveló ante todos los presentes que quería que Sasuke luchara contra los Kages, para que estos quedaran debilitados y así el los podría secuestrar y usarlos como rehenes, esta revelación sorprendió a todos en la sala, con excepción de Athena a la que no le sorprendía que el hubiera planeado algo como eso.

Como Sasuke no había podido hacer frente al poder de los cinco Kages, Tobi decidió contarles a los líderes de las cinco grandes naciones el motivo por el cual Akatsuki estaba reuniendo a los Jinchuriki.

El quería obtener a los nueve Bijū para fusionarlos y revivir al Jūbi, un antiguo dios demonio que fue derrotado y sellado dentro de la persona que lo derroto, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, el fundador del mundo Shinobi.

Poco antes de su muerte el Sabio tomo el Chakra del Jūbi que tenia y lo dividió en nueve partes, creando así a los nueve Bijū.

Esta información impresiono mucho a todos incluyendo a Athena. Tobi revelo que pensaba utilizar el poder del Jūbi para realizar un Tsukuyomi Infinito, este jutsu es una ilusión que seria lanzada a toda la población del planeta y le permitiría tomar el control del mundo, según Tobi esta acción traería la paz mundial.

Tobi le pregunto a los Kages si querían ayudarlo en su objetivo para obtener la paz, estos por supuesto se negaron y le digiero que no estaban dispuestos a entregarle el mundo.

Ante esto Tobi declaro el inicio de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.

Athena miraba con intriga a Tobi, le parresia raro que a pesar que era alguien que decía que quería la paz iniciaba una guerra mundial, también se sentía intrigada por el Jūbi, quería saber más sobre él.

Luego de emitir su declaración de guerra, Tobi desapareció en un remolino, que se formo en su único ojo visible, llevándose consigo a Sasuke y a Karin. Athena sabía que lo más probable era que hubiese ido a donde se encontraba Danzō.

Athena salió del edificio donde se encontraba y empezó a levitar por el aire, a alturas muy altas, buscando a Tobi. Luego de un breve periodo de tiempo buscando, llego a un puente de piedra suspendido sobre un rio.

En el puente Sasuke se encontraba luchando con hombre de cabello negro y edad avanzada que tenía parte de la cara vendada, Athena pudo darse cuenta que este hombre era Danzō Shimura, el tenia numerosos ojos con el Sharingan en su brazo derecho, tal parece que Tobi le avía dicho la verdad a Sasuke.

En el puente también estaba Karin y en la entrada del puente, sobre un gran arco de piedra se encontraba Tobi observando la batalla, Athena descendió y se posiciono a un lado de él para también ver la confrontación. Tobi giro la cabeza hacia ella un momento cuando descendió del cielo y luego siguió viendo la pelea.

La batalla era intensa, Sasuke había podido crear un Susanoo casi completo que tenía una especie de arco. Sasuke disparo muchas flechas hacia Danzō y lo ataco de múltiples maneras, y a pesar de que a veces lograba darle, Danzō de alguna manera terminaba saliendo ileso.

Tobi determino que Danzō estaba usando los múltiples Sharingan que tenia para realizar una técnica llamada Izanagi, esta era una habilidad que solo los miembros del clan Uchiha podían hacer. Esta capacidad es un genjutsu que cuando es activado los límites entre la realidad y la ilusión se rompen, lo que le permite al usuario deformar la realidad hasta un cierto punto. Danzō usaba esta habilidad para controlar su propia existencia y así eludir a la muerte.

Athena se sorprendió mucho al saber esa información, por dos razones importantes, la primera era que Izanagi era el nombre de una deidad de su mundo, y la segunda era que le sorprendía que un humano que no era un asesino de dioses tuviera una habilidad como esa.

Pero el Izanagi no era una técnica perfecta, solo había un número limitado de beses que podía ser utilizada ya que cárabes que es usada los ojos del usuario se sierran para siempre, ósea que cada vez que Danzō la usaba un ojo de su brazo se serraba, y el ya había usado mucho esta habilidad.

Cuando solo le quedaba un ojo abierto en su brazo a Danzō, él y Sasuke se embistieron mutuamente, hiriéndose los dos.

Ante esta situación Athena simplemente suspiro.

Fin del flashback.

Danzō reía silenciosamente mientras era atravesado por el ataque de Sasuke y así mismo el apuñalaba a Sasuke con su espada.

Danzō Shimura: "Eres un tonto Sasuke Uchiha, as quedado letalmente herido y yo todavía puedo usar mi Izanagi una vez mas."

Athena (pensamiento): "En verdad los dos son unos idiotas, uno por dejarse herir así de fácil y el otro por dejarse engañar de esa manera."

Tobi: "Danzō, tu as subestimado demasiado a Sasuke."

En ese momento el único ojo abierto en el brazo de Danzō desapareció, rebelando un ojo serado.

Danzō Shimura (murmurando): "Tu…maldito."

Danzō se dio cuenta que había caído en una ilusión que le hacía creer que todavía tenía uno de sus ojos abiertos, cuando no era así, y ahora estaba herido y era incapaz de usar el Izanagi.

Después de un momento Danzō y Sasuke se separaron y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Karin: "¡Sasuke! Resiste te curare enseguida."

Karin corrió hacia Sasuke y le acerco su brazo, Sasuke lo mordió y sus heridas rápidamente comenzaron a sanar.

Tobi: "Ya veo, Sasuke fue muy listo al traer a esa mujer con él, tu ¿Qué piensas al respecto?"

Athena: "Supongo que Karin tiene sus momentos para ser útil."

Tobi: "¿Por qué no ayudaste a Sasuke en esta misión?"

Athena: "No había necesidad."

Tobi: "Vaya vaya, en verdad eres un mal subordinado."

Athena (murmurando): "Yo no…yo no soy un subordinado, en todo caso el es mi sirviente, después de todo yo soy…yo soy un dios y el es un simple mortal."

Tobi: "¿He? ¿Dijiste algo?"

Athena: "no."

Una vez curadas las heridas de Sasuke, el se levanto del suelo dispuesto a terminar con su adversario que también se había levantado, pero a diferencia de el que había sido tratado, su enemigo tenía una herida letal abierta.

Danzō Shimura estaba muy debilitado y le quedaba muy poco Chakra para usar, sin mencionar que estaba sangrando mucho.

Danzō Shimura (pensamiento): "Esto es malo, voy a tener que retirarme esta vez sí quiero salir con vida, es una lástima que no pueda obtener los ojos de Sasuske y Madara, bueno eso ya no importa, ahora ¿Cómo podre escapar?"

Sasuke al ver que su enemigo estaba planeando algo se aproximo a él para poder eliminarlo de una vez por todas, pero Danzō a pesar de sus heridas reacciono rápido y en vez de ir a atacar a Sasuke, lo esquivo y rápidamente se posiciono detrás de Karin.

Karin: "¡Que!"

Se aferro a ella con una mano y con la otra llevo un kunai a su cuello y así la tomo como rehén.

Karin: "¡He suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!"

Karin forcejeo inútilmente para que Danzō la soltara.

Athena (pensamiento): "Hay Karin, te dejaste atrapar muy fácilmente."

Danzō Shimura: "Quieta mujer, ¡Sasuke si no quieres que le pase algo a esta chica tendrás que hacer lo que diga!

Athena: "Esa en verdad es una acción patética."

Tobi: "Ciertamente lo es."

Sasuke observaba a Danzō y le mostro una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¡¿No te parece extraño que alguien que cree tanto en el autosacrificio tome rehenes?!"

Danzō Shimura: "Yo soy el Hokage, tengo que sobrevivir como sea, sin importar el medio que tenga que usar para lograrlo, después de todo la aldea me necesita."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Hui si no sabes cuánto."

Karin: "Sasuke por favor ¡ayúdame!"

Sasuke Uchiha: "No te preocupes Karin."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Karin cuando escucho las palabras de Sasuke.

Tobi: "Bueno Sasuke, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Después de escuchar a Tobi hablar, Athena tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sasuke lentamente extendió su mano y la levanto hasta la altura de su pecho, con el puño sin serrar. Al ver esto Athena abrió mucho sus ojos. Como si algo la hubiese sorprendido, ella pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que Sasuke planeaba hacer.

Athena (pensamiento): "Ho no."

Athena desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció a un lado de Danzō, sorprendiendo a todos.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "Esta ha decidido intervenir, ¿Que planea hacer?"

Danzō Shimura (pensamiento): "¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde ha salido?"

Tobi (pensamiento): "¡¿Qué va a hacer?!"

Karin (Pensamiento): "¡Athena-chan! ¿Qué estas…"

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, una guadaña de aspecto extraño se materializo en las manos de Athena. Ella entonces se movió hacia Danzō con una velocidad sobrehumana y con la guadaña le corto el brazo que usaba para sostener a Karin.

Danzō Shimura: "¡AAAAAAA!"

Karin aprovecho que su captor estaba herido, y ya no la estaba sosteniendo, para alejarse de él.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "Bien hecho Athena."

Sasuke aprovecho que Danzō estaba muy expuesto y lo ataco con su Chidori Eisō atravesándole el pecho. Ante esto los ojos de Danzō se abrieron como platos, este era el fin y él lo savia, así que con sus últimas fuerzas el agarro firmemente el kunai que tenía en su única mano intacta y apuñalo su propio ojo derecho, luego de haber realizado esa acción cayó al suelo sin vida.

Sasuke Uchiha (murmurando): "Uno menos, hermano."

Karin observo cómo Danzō era asesinado y después de un momento centro su atención en Athena.

Karin: "Athena-chan ¿De dónde saliste? Y ¿Dónde conseguiste esa arma? Nunca la habías mostrado ¿Usaste un pergamino de invocación?"

La guadaña que estaba en las manos de Athena se esfumo en el aire, luego de que Danzō cayó al suelo.

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿No era que no ibas a intervenir ya que no te interesaba?"

Athena miraba fijamente a Sasuke después de que el dijo eso, aunque su rostro a primera vista era inexpresivo se podía notar una pisca de enojo en el, luego Athena condujo su mirada a Karin.

Athena: "Tu, ¿Acaso no vas a decirme nada?"

Karin: "Gracias por salvarme Athena-chan."

Karin le dio las gracias con una pequeña sonrisa su rostro y rápidamente le dio un abrazo.

Athena: "Karin no hace falta que me abrases, y ya te dije muchas beses que no uses el chan con migo."

Karin: "Eres tan linda cuando te pones así de seria Athena-chan."

Karin la siguió abrazando un rato, Athena solo lanzo un suspiro.

Tobi entonces se acerco al cadáver de Danzō y miro a Sasuke.

Tobi: "Buen trabajo Sasuke."

El tomo el cadáver y lo puso sobre su hombro, luego llevo su mirada a Athena.

Tobi (pensamiento): "Al final tuviste que intervenir justo en ese momento ¿No es así? Hubiera sido interesante ver que hubiera hecho Sasuke si tu no hubieses atacado a Danzō."

Tobi: "Te veré después Sasuke, ahora retírate y descansa, debes estar agotado."

Con esto Tobi desapareció en un remolino, llevándose consigo el cadáver del Hokage.

Sasuke miraba a sus compañeras Athena y Karin mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "E matado a uno de los responsables del exterminio de mi clan, pero aun no es suficiente, yo no estaré satisfecho hasta que todos los responsables paguen, no estaré satisfecho hasta que haya reducido todo Konoha a cenizas, solo así podre saciar esta sed de venganza que tengo."

Karin: "¿Qué asemos ahora Sasuke?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Descansaremos en algún lugar."

Athena: "¿Qué pasa con Jūgo y Suigetsu?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "Los buscaremos ahora, así que en marcha, no perdamos más tiempo."

En ese momento Karin se mordió el labio porque sintió a un pequeño grupo de personas que venían directamente hacia ellos.

Karin (pensamiento): "Mierda, estaba tan distraída con la pelea que no me di cuenta antes, ahora es demasiado tarde no tenemos tiempo de escapar."

Karin: "¡Sasuke seis personas viene hacia aquí, ya están muy cerca y cuatro son de los que nos perseguían cuando buscábamos a Itachi!"

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "¿Cuándo perseguíamos a Itachi? No puede ser."

Athena (pensamiento): "¿De quienes esta ablando?"

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Cuánto les falta para…

Entonces Sasuke fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito.

Naruto Uzumaki: "¡Sasuke!

Sasuke, Karin y Athena observaron a la figura que apareció ante ellos.

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "Naruto, pero que molestia."

Junto a él aparecieron otras cinco figuras, ellos eran Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, que estaba con su perro Akamaru, y Sai.

Karin: "Ellos son de Konoha, Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Ya lo sé, son antiguos camaradas míos."

Naruto Uzumaki: "Sasuke estamos aquí para llevarte de regreso a Konohagakure."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Ustedes nunca van a dejarme en paz verdad?"

Sakura Haruno: "Sasuke-kun, nosotros nunca nos rendiremos, seguiremos tratando de hacer que vuelvas con nosotros las veces que sean necesarias."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Tu sigues siendo la misma de siempre Sakura."

Rock Lee: "Sasuke, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Incluso Lee vino, pues lo siento yo tengo planes diferentes."

Kakashi Hatake: "Piensa bien lo que aras Sasuke, nosotros los superamos en número."

Karin (pensamiento): "Eso es cierto, ellos son muchos y nosotros estamos muy cansados, tenemos que escapar, pero no creo que nos lo hagan fácil, maldición."

Mientras tanto Athena observaba fijamente a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Athena (murmurando): "Ho vaya."

Gracias a sus habilidades clarividentes, que superan a la Visión Espiritual de las Hime-Miko, Athena podía ver al Kyubi dentro de Naruto.

Athena: "Tienes un amigo interesante Sasuke."

Naruto Uzumaki: "Sasuke lo sé, nosotros sabemos la verdad sobre el exterminio de tu clan."

Sasuke Uchiha: "¿Los sabes?"

Después de haber fallado en convencer a Danzō de que los dejara ir a buscar a Sasuke una vez más, Naruto fu visitado por Tobi quien tenía curiosidad por saber como izo para que Nagato traicionara a Akatsuki. Él le conto a Naruto y a los demás la verdad detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha.

Después ellos se encontraron con Gaara quien les conto que Sasuke había interrumpido en la reunión de los cinco Kages, entonces decidieron ir a buscar a Sasuke sin importar lo que Danzō diga.

Kakashi Hatake: "Sasuke sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas pero aun así te diré esto que ya te dije en el pasado, ¡No dejes que la venganza te posea!"

Sasuke Uchiha:"JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA."

Cuando Kakashi había terminado de hablar Sasuke empezó a reírse locamente, llamando la atención de todos menos de Athena que seguía mirando a Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Itachi, mi padre, mi madre…todo mi clan, tráelos aquí ahora mismo y me detendré."

Naruto Uzumaki: "¡Sasuke!"

Sakura Haruno (murmurando): "Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi Hatake: "Sasuke no quiero tener que matarte."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Ja, no hables como si pudieras hacerlo en cualquier momento, ya no te considero mi Sensei, de hecho tengo muchas ganas de matarte Kakashi."

Naruto Uzumaki (pensamiento): "Sasuke ¿Por qué?"

Sakura Haruno (pensamiento): "El en verdad es otra persona completamente diferente al Sasuke que conocí."

Kakashi Hatake (pensamiento): "A sido completamente retorcido por Madara."

La tensa situación fue rota por un sollozo sonido, similar al de un animal llorando.

Kiba Inuzuka: "¿Qué pasa Akamaru? ¿Qué tienes?"

Akamaru era un perro ninja entrenado para el combate, que tenía la capacidad de olfatear el Chakra del enemigo y así medir su fuerza. Si hubiera algo peligroso él le avisaba a Kiba. En ese momento Akamaru estaba planchado en el suelo temblando de miedo.

Rock Lee: "Kiba ¿Qué le pasa a Akamaru?"

Kiba Inuzuka: "No lo sé, la última y única vez que actuó así, fue la primera vez que vio a Gaara…"

Al recordar ese momento, Kiba tenía una idea más o menos de lo que le pasaba a su perro.

Sai: "El parece estar asustado por algo."

Naruto Uzumaki: "Hey chicos no se distraigan, recuerden porque estamos aquí."

En ese momento Akamaru lanzo unos pequeños ladridos, sumamente vagos, al punto de que solo Kiba pudo escucharlos bien.

Kiba Inuzuka: "¿Que dijiste amigo? Estas seguro."

Sakura Haruno: "Kiba ¿Qué te dijo Akamaru?"

Sakura le pregunto sin apartar su vista de Sasuke.

Kiba Inuzuka: "El dijo que…que tengamos cuidado con la enana."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Lee y Sai (pensamiento): "¿Con la enana?"

Todos ellos desviaron un poco su mirada hacia la pequeña chica que estaba con Sasuke y Karin. Esta acción no pasa desapercibida por Sasuke o Karin.

Naruto Uzumaki: "Kakashi-sensei puedo reconocer a esa chica con lentes estaba con Sasuke cuando fuimos tras él la ultima vez, pero la pequeña no tengo idea de quién es, es la primera vez que la veo."

Kakashi Hatake: "Lo más probable es que sea un camarada de Sasuke que se unió a él después de que el matara a Itachi, pero ¿Por qué una niña? ¿Es ella de la que debemos tener cuidado?"

Karin entonces se coloco delante de Athena con la intensión de protegerla.

Karin (pensamiento): "¿Por qué están viendo de esa forma a Athena-chan? ¿Acaso planean utilizarla de alguna forma para obtener ventaja sobre Sasuke?"

Naruto Uzumaki: "Bueno no importa quién sea esa niña vamos a…"

Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una figura apareció de repente frente suyo. Era la niña de la que estaba ablando un segundo atrás.

Athena había desaparecido de donde estaba y había reaparecido frente a Naruto, ella se encontraba levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo para quedar a la misma altura que él y la distancia entre el rostro de Naruto y el de Athena era también de pocos centímetros.

Esto sorprendió mucho a todos. Los shinobis de konoha retrocedieron instintivamente cuando Athena apareció, todos menos Naruto que cuando intento dar un paso hacia atrás Athena lo agarro del brazo. El pronto descubrió que la pequeña niña tenía mucha más fuerza física de lo que aparentaba.

Karin: "¡Athena-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí? ¡Aléjate de el rápido, es peligroso!"

Karin (pensamiento): "Ella simplemente apareció ahí ¿Qué está pasando?"

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "¿Qué planea hacer?"

Kakashi Hatake: "¿Qué paso? Ella simplemente apareció frente a Naruto ¿Acaso uso algún jutsu de teletransportación? ¿Qué planea hacer?"

Naruto Uzumaki: "Su…suéltame ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tu…"

Naruto dejo de hablar ya que Athena estiro sus brazos y lo abraso, provocando aun más sorpresa en todos los presentes.

Karin (ruborizada): "A...Athe... ¡Athena-chan! ¡Él es muy grande para ti! Su…su… ¡suéltalo!"

Sasuke Uchiha (pensamiento): "¿Qué diablos está haciendo?"

Kakashi, Lee y Kiba (pensamiento): "No me esperaba esto ¿Por qué lo abrasa?"

Sai (pensamiento): "¿Sera que quiere ser su amiga?"

Sakura Haruno (ruborizada): "Na…Naruto ¡Es solo una niña! ¿Cómo puedes?"

Naruto Uzumaki: "No espera, yo no quiero esto Sakura, yo…yo…haber suéltame niña, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

Naruto forcejeaba para liberarse pero Athena lo sostenía con una fuerza sobrehumana. El siguió luchando por liberarse pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Athena susurrándole algo al oído, su vos era prácticamente un murmullo pero por alguna razón no podía habitar prestarle suma atención, solo Naruto podía oírla, pronto las voces de sus camaradas fueron calladas por la vos de Athena, que al parecer respondía a sus pensamientos.

Naruto Uzumaki (pensamiento): "¿Qué está pasando?"

Athena (murmurando): "Anda déjame hablar con él."

Naruto Uzumaki (pensamiento): "¿Con quién quieres hablar?"

Athena (murmurando): "Tu sabes bien con quien, con esa persona que habita dentro tuyo."

Pronto los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un montón como él se dio cuenta de a quién se refería la chica.

Mientras tanto en cierto lugar:

En una gran jaula que se encontraba en una habitación lúgubre, una criatura de tamaño colosal sintió una extraña sensación que despertó su curiosidad.

La criatura era un inmenso Zorro que poseía nueve colas, que era conocido como Kyūbi no Yōko o simplemente Kyūbi.

Kyūbi: **"¿Qué es esta sensación? Este olor que se siente extrañamente familiar"**

De pronto el Kyūbi abrió sus ojos grandes como platos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca.

Kyūbi: "¡**No hay duda, este olor que siento es…es el olor de…de…de Kami!**

**Fin del capítulo cuatro.**

**Perdónenme la tardanza, y los errores de ortografía por favor.**

**Comenten depuse de leer por favor. **

**Ya estoy pensando el próximo capítulo, como ya dije antes no voy a abandonar esta historia. **


End file.
